


Berjalan Bersama

by minervarian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kiera x Levi, Minervarian SnK 2013 fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervarian/pseuds/minervarian
Summary: Di suatu sore yang cerah, tiba-tiba Levi meminta sahabatnya sejak kecil, Kiera, untuk segera menikah. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataan Levi?-----fanfic random dari jaman 2013, setelah sekian lama akhirnya memutuskan untuk dipost di sini karena kasihan wkwkI know this is stupid and Levi is so ooc but I was having the time of my live when I write this, so here it is!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)





	Berjalan Bersama

“Kiera”

“Hmm? Ada apa Levi?” aku menjawab sambil terus mengelap kaca jendela yang terlihat sudah bersih, -tapi Levi menyuruhku membersihkannya lagi-.

“Sebaiknya kamu segera menikah”

"HAAH?!" Saking terkejutnya aku menjatuhkan kain di tanganku.

“AH!” aku berusaha menggapai kain yang lepas dari tangaku.

“Oi, kamu dengar apa yang aku katakan barusan kan?” Levi menghampiri aku yang masih melongok ke luar jendela, menatap lemas kain yang tersangkut di atas dahan pohon.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu sih. Aku belum memikirkan untuk menikah.” Jawabku dengan ketus

“Kalau begitu mulailah untuk memikirkannya dari sekarang”

“Tidak mau”

Levi terdiam mendengar jawabanku, aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam nya mulai mengintimidasi diriku. Aku diam saja dan masih tetap memandang ke luar. Levi meletakan sapu yang dari tadi dibawanya dan bersandar di tembok di sebelah ku.

“Kamu pikir berapa usia mu sekarang? Kamu mau menunggu sampai kapan?”

“Levi sendiri bagaimana? Levi lebih tua dari aku kan? Seharusnya aku yang menyuruh Levi untuk segera menikah” aku menjawab dengan nada agak marah.

“Aku kan cowok jadi tidak apa-apa. Cepat cari seseorang yang kamu suka dan nikahi dia selagi kamu masih memiliki daya tarikmu itu”

Aku melirik Levi yang berdiri di sebelahku. Kain yang tadi menutupi hidungnya sekarang sudah diturunkan ke lehernya. Badannya yang lebih pendek dari ku bersandar di dinding, kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada nya. Aku lalu memutar badan ku menghadap ke arah Levi.

“Kamu serius menyuruhku menikah? Aku anggota Scouting Legion lho, aku bisa mati kapan saja” aku menatap Levi dengan serius. Tapi dia tidak menatap ku sama sekali dan malah sedikit tertunduk. Matanya menatap jauh entah kemana.

“Justru karena bisa mati kapan saja makanya harus segera menikah. Kamu tidak berencana untuk seumur hidup bertarung melawan titan di luar sana kan?”

“Kalau Levi melakukannya, aku juga.”

Kali ini dia menatap ke arah ku.

“Kamu… sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri!”

 _Sudah tidak bisa! Kalau saja dulu kamu membiarkan ku mati di jalanan aku tidak akan mengikuti mu seperti ini!_ Aku ingin sekali menjawab begitu, tapi Levi pasti memukulku kalau aku mengatakannya.  
Aku memilih untuk diam saja dan memalingkan muka ku.

Levi mengambil kembali sapu nya lalu berkata “Aku akan meminta Erwin mengenalkan mu kepada keluarga bangsawan. Seingatku dia punya beberapa kenalan yang mempunyai anak seumuran mu.”

Aku diam saja sambil memperhatikan Levi yang kembali melanjutkan menyapu ruangan. _Kenapa orang ini bisa berkata dengan santai seperti itu sih?_

_Kalau bukan dengan Levi aku tidak mau._

Kata-kata yang tidak dapat kukatakan tadi masih saja memenuhi kepalaku. Aku sudah cukup puas bisa terus bersama dengan Levi seperti ini. Aku senang dengan apa yang sudah ada dan tidak akan meminta lebih. Karena aku takut akan kehilangan semuanya saat aku meminta lebih.

Levi kemudian melihat ke arah ku seakan bisa mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan.

“Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kita tunggu sebentar lagi sampai rambut mu lebih panjang, Kiera.”

_Kenapa kamu begitu ingin aku menikah dengan orang lain Levi?_

Aku menghela nafas dan berkata “Sudahlah Levi. Aku tidak akan memanjangkan rambut ku maupun menikah.”

Levi terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

“Aku sudah mengerti apa yang ingin kamu katakan.” Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum meneruskan perkataanku. “Jadi tolong… tolong jangan menyuruhku menikah dengan orang lain lagi.”

Dia menolakku. Dia ingin aku berhenti mengikutinya.

“Aku akan mengambil kain yang tadi” Aku berjalan keluar meninggalkan Levi yang masih terdiam.

Aku mempercepat langkahku menyusuri lorong kantor Scouting Legion. Terdapat rasa penyesalan dalam setiap langkahku.

 _Seharusnya aku diam saja._ Aku mengacak-acak rambutku untuk melepaskan rasa frustasi karena tindakanku tadi.

  
Saat berniat menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar, aku teringat kalau dahan pohon tempat kain tadi tersangkut sepertinya sama tinggi dengan jendela di lantai tiga, satu lantai dibawah ruangan Levi.  
Aku tidak jadi menuruni tangga dan pergi ke arah yang sama dengan ruangan Levi. Saat sampai disana, aku membuka jendela dan menengok ke atas sebentar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di jendela atas.

Aku kemudian naik ke atas jendela dan mengulurkan tangan ku berusaha menggapai dahan pohon yang ternyata lebih jauh dari perkiraanku.

“Hnnnggg… tidak sampai ya” Aku berusaha mengulurkan sejauh mungkin tanganku, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa memegang dahan pohon itu.

“Padahal sudah sedekat ini…” Aku terus berusaha menggapai dahan pohon itu.

Tiba-tiba kenangan akan hari-hari yang aku lalui bersama dengan Levi terlintas di benakku.

“Padahal kalau kamu mau mengulurkan tanganmu, aku bisa…” Tanpa kusadari air mata sudah memenuhi kelopak mata ku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku terus berusaha menggapai dahan pohon itu. Aku bisa merasakan air mata mulai membasahi pipi ku selagi aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk sedikit lebih kedepan.

  
Aku memikirkan Levi. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

Tapi kalau tangan yang dulu menarikku sudah melepaskan genggamannya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekuat apapun aku mengejar, dia hanya akan terus berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan diriku.

_Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!_

Saat itu aku melepaskan tangan ku yang berpegangan di pinggiran jendela dan melompat.

“SAMPAII!!” aku berhasil menggenggam dahan pohon itu. Tapi… KRAAAAKK!! dahan pohon itu patah karena tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhku.

“HUWAAA!!” aku berteriak menyadari diriku akan terjatuh.

SRAAAAK!! terdengar suara dahan pohon tadi membentur tanah.

“Oi, Kamu tidak apa-apa?”

Aku mendongak ke atas melihat sumber suara yang sangat familiar bagiku. Ya, suara Levi. Dia memegang tangan kanan ku, menahan ku agar tidak terjatuh. Terlihat 3D Maneuver Gear di belakang tubuhnya.

“Aku akan mengangkat mu, pegang yang kuat" Aku hanya diam saja dan memegang tangan Levi erat-erat.

“Dasar, bisa-bisanya melompat seperti itu. Kalau kamu sampai cedera gara-gara hal bodoh seperti ini, entah apa yang akan dikatakan Erwin kepadaku” Levi mengomel setelah melepaskan kembali 3D Maneuver Gear nya.

“Ma-maaf” Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menyeka air mata ku, berharap Levi tidak menyadarinya.

“Bagaimana dengan tangan mu?” Levi mendekat dan memegang pundak kanan ku.

“Ti-tidak apa-apa kok” aku membuang muka menyembunyikan wajahku.

Levi terdiam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba…

“Kiera, maafkan aku”

_EH?_

“Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk menikah.”

Dengan sedikit kebingungan aku menjawab lirih “Kenapa…”

“Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia…”

Karena terkejut aku menengok ke arah Levi. Pandangan kami bertemu, mata nya menatap dalam ke arah ku.

“Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sudah bahagia asal bisa terus bersamamu Levi.” Kali ini giliran aku yang memegang kedua pundaknya.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu sungguh-sungguh merasa begitu. Aku tidak ingin kamu mengikutiku karena terpaksa. Hanya karena kamu merasa harus membalas budi kepadaku.” Levi mengalihkan pandanganya. Di dalam matanya tersirat kesedihan yang selama ini dia sembunyikan.

Aku memegang kedua pipinya, mengarahkan wajahnya ke arahku.

“Levi. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku memang ingin melakukannya. Memang benar aku ingin membalas budi kepadamu. Tapi ada hal lain yang mendorongku melakukan ini…”

Tanganku gemetar. Levi yang menyadarinya kemudian memegang tanganku.

“Kiera?” suara Levi memanggil namaku.

Rasa hangat dari pipi Levi dan juga tangannya menyelimuti diriku. Aku menarik nafas dalam, memberanikan diriku untuk meneruskan kata-kata tadi.

  
“Aku suka kamu”

  
Untuk beberapa saat kami berdua terdiam. Kesunyian ini terasa menyesakkan bagiku. Aku menundukan wajah ku yang merah padam karena malu. Apa yang Levi pikirkan? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun? Seperti apa raut wajahnya saat ini? Aku ingin tahu. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahuinya sehingga aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku dan berharap dia akan mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin aku dengar darinya.

  
Tiba-tiba tangan Levi melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya. Aku terkejut, tapi tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku. Saat kehangatan tangan Levi tidak lagi terasa di punggung tanganku, aku merasa akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

  
Tapi tiba-tiba Levi menarikku dan memelukku.

“Le-Levi?” aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memanggil namanya.

“Aku tidak menyangka… Aku tidak menyangka kamu mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.”

  
Seketika air mata ku menetes jatuh. aku berusaha menahannya, tapi air mata ku tidak berhenti mengalir. Aku senang dan lega karena ternyata Levi tidak membenciku.

“Hei, jangan menangis Kiera” Levi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus-elus kepalaku. Tindakannya itu bukannya membuatku berhenti menangis, tapi malah sebaliknya. Levi tersenyum dan menyeka air mata ku dengan tangannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, aku sedikit menunduk dan menutup kedua mataku.

  
Sebelum dia mencium ku, aku bisa mendengar Levi membisikan sesuatu.  
Dia membisikan kata-kata yang sama seperti yang aku katakan kepadanya.

**-epilogue-**

  
Levi bilang dia tidak bisa menikahiku. Katanya akan terlalu menyakitkan jika suatu saat salah satu dari kami meninggal duluan. Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa tertawa. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu. Bisa mengetahui kalau Levi ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku saja sudah merupakan anugrah yang besar bagiku.

“Kiera. Berhentilah berjalan dibelakangku. Mulai sekarang aku ingin kita berjalan bersama, berdampingan satu sama lain.”

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, mulai saat ini kami akan terus bersama selamanya.


End file.
